rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
Rutallica
Rutallica is a mash-up of The Rutles and Metallica, which has been active since 2001. A song by them is typically a mash-up of a Rutles song and a Metallica song (e.g., The Thing That Should Not Be Natural, Fuel on the Pill, Major Hetfield's Motorbreath Once Upon A Drunk Time Band, A Garage Dayz Rut), though, sometimes, it's just a Rutles song with Metallica-inspired lyrics, riffs and solos. The lyrics, however, slip back and forth between the two songs - sometimes, neither, refering to Metallica, heavy metal music or the heavy metal community. Constant quirks include their constant critzism of glam metal (Choke Your Band) or blood (Blood Life). They have released three EPs, two studio albums and a maxi-single. History The project started in 2001 and was founded by orginal guitarist "Krk O'Hammet" and singer "Jaymz Nastfeild". Their first EP, A Garage Dayz Rut, was recorded for the annual Spoof Fest in Milwaukee as a memento. The band, at first, was first supposed to be like the knock-off Beatallica, but they realised that would be too obscure, so they went with The Rutles instead. Back to the EP, a Milwaukee resident who shall remained unamed made a website for them and never told them, coming up with the name "Rutallica", even though they were already called that. He later approached them a year later a presented them with a few dozen e-mails from their ever growing fanbase. this prompted them to record their second EP, Rutallica (also known as "The Circle Album"), which was realsed April 1st, 2004. Later in 2004, the band started to tour live internationally (along with bassit "Kliff McBurtly" and drummer "Barry Larz") incorperating elements from The Rutles ten live shows and Metallicas thousands of shows. Krk also changed his name to Stg. They also played a gig at the Dream Theater, but that didn't ammount to much. In 2007, the band went into the studio to re-record songs from their earlier EPs, along with some new ones, which were released on their album Sgt. Hetfield's Motor Darts Pub Band. May 2008 marked the release of their first single Blood Life. The single was recorded in 13 using lyrics sent by Rutallibangers, Rutallica's fans. In fact, they are still accepting lyrics. There is still yet to see a version in Klingon. On April 1st, 2009 (Rutallica's birthday) the band met Metallica backstage after a gig in Paris, France. Nothing much happened, though. Setemper 12, 2009 brought the release of their next album, Masterful History Tour. It also brought forth their first music video, "Hero of the Wedding Day", featuring the band as 1970s heroes stopping four villains called Big Sleazers. It was styled after a failed Rutles comic book. Winter Rutleband was released in November 2009 and was their 4th EP. The album has covers of songs by Dirk McQuickly, Ron Nasty & Chastity Hitler and their first two original songs, Hella Day for Holiday and Heredirk. Rutallica's third album, Shabby Load, was released in April 2013. Members To avoid legal trouble, all names are fictional (although their real names have been given in interviews). Current *Jaymz Nastfeild (referring to James Hetfield and Ron Nasty, respectively) - rythm guitar, songwriting and vocals *Kliff McBurtly (referring to Cliff Burton and Dirk McQuickly, respectively) - lead bass *Stg O'Hammet (referring to Stig O'Hara and Kirk Hammett, respectively) - lead guitar *Barry Larz (referring to Barry Wom and Lars Ulrich, respectively) - drums *Flemball Rasbatten (referring to Flemming Rasmussen and Leggy Mountbatten) - producer Former *Leper - unknown *Krk O'Hammet (referring to Stig O'Hara and Kirk Hammett, repsectively - 2006) - lead guitar Special Guests *Diablo Mysterioso - guitar *Joey Kevin (referring to Joey Jordison and Kevin, respectively, real name Mike Portnoy) - drums Discography *(2001) A Garage Dayz Rut (EP) *(2004) Rutallica (The Circle Album) (EP) (not to be confused with The Circle Album by DJ Danger Mouse) *(2007) Sgt. Hetfield's Motor Darts Pub Band (album) *(2008) Blood Life ("maxi-single" in 13 different languages) *(2009) Masterful History Tour (album) *(2009) Winter Rutleband (EP) *(2013) Shabby Load (album) Category:Rutle Tribute Bands